totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alejandro (Total Drama BvTvC)
Alejandro Burromuerto was a contestant, the main antagonist and one of the finalists of Total Drama World Tour, competing on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He returned as the robot, serving as Chris's assistant, but later became a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, competing on the Villainous Vultures. He then returns as a contestant on Total Drama 60 Club, competing on The Terminators, and on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Classics. As of Big House, Alejandro is engaged to Heather. Personality On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, the number of eliminations he has caused is rivaled only by Heather, Bermuda Square, and the Tripartite Alliance. Alejandro was born in Spain and later moved to Canada. Alejandro is very proud of his Hispanic heritage. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds". Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother, José, is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything and is partially to blame for who he is today. Especially when dealing with Heather or using it to manipulate the girls, Alejandro has a romantic nature and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants, such as in The EX-Files, where he hypnotizes Owen into singing and dancing for crying hysterically. This extends to Total Drama All-Stars as well, where although he insists that he still loves Heather, he is far from able to let go of the past humiliation she dealt him and puts his focus into eliminating her. Eventually, they do forgive each other and begin an official relationship once both are eliminated, but when money calls, love gets left behind. In Total Drama BvTvC, he uses Heather as an ally, relying more on her for his game. He is also engaged to Heather. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club Alejandro is voted to be the captain of The Terminators, picking 3rd. However, his past manipulation leads him and Heather to be the first pair voted out. He and Heather host the aftermath show, but it is cancelled after only 2 episodes. In I'm Going To Drama-sy World!, Alejandro and Heather return to host the game temporarily, and become the hosts for good 2 episodes later in The Drama Factor. Voting History 1 In We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe?, there was a vote for captians. Alejandro was elected a captian. Total Drama BvTvC In Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, Alejandro is able to cool down the fight between Victor and Gerald, taking Victor's side in having no leader on the team, wanting to make sure that if the power is not his or Heather's, it is no one's. Heather then has herself and Alejandro stay neutral between Victor and Gerald, so they can flip sides between whoever has the power, not wanting to be on the wrong side of a 3-3 tiebreaker. In A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, ''Alejandro initially wants to side with Gerald and Jenna, seeing Victor and Mia as threats, but Heather convinces Alejandro to go with a more devious plan of siding with both Victor and Mia, and Gerald and Jenna, worried about the possibility of an idol being played. Alejandro then talks to Gerald and Jenna, creating the Unit 1229 alliance. However, in ''Too Cute To Compete, ''after Gerald yells at Victor for being scared in the challenge, and all 3 teams are sent to elimination, Alejandro joins the rest of the team in voting out Gerald, due to Gerald falling out of favor with Alejandro. He is also roped into the Femsquad with all of the girls, partially because of Heather's demands, and also to give them the numbers advantage on Team Classics. In ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''he and Heather discuss the possibility of throwing the challenge to vote out Victor, but decide against it, for fear that Mia, Victor, and Jenna would vote one of them off. Victor and Mia easily win Team Classics the challenge. In ''Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Is Going On???, Alejandro finds himself in the crosshairs of Cynthia, for being the only male in the Femsquad, and his relationship with Heather. After Cynthia forms an alliance with Rosemary, Kiki, and Sierra after taking them on a reward, she finds a cancellation idol. At elimination, Cynthia plays the idol on Rajah, causing the 5 votes against him to not count, and with the 4 votes of Cynthia's alliance, Alejandro is voted out. Voting History Trivia Comparisons * Alejandro, B, Duncan, and Lightning are the only male contestants with piercings. * Alejandro is one out of nine characters and seven contestants to be bald on the show at one point. The others are Sierra, Heather, Ezekiel, Chris, Chef, Dakota, Staci, and Dave. * Alejandro and Scott are the only two contestants to be exiled twice in Total Drama All-Stars. * Alejandro can speak three different languages; English, Spanish, and Japanese. ** This makes him one of the seven contestants who are known to speak multiple languages; the others being Crimson, Ennui, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, and Sky. Competition * Alejandro is the third contestant to compete in a season he did not originally qualify for, the others being Courtney and Blaineley. * Alejandro has caused 10 eliminations: ** He has directly eliminated Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Owen, Duncan, Cody, and Heather * Alejandro is the first contestant to be exiled to Boney Island after the merge in Total Drama All-Stars and the first contestant from the original cast to be exiled. * With the exception of Ezekiel, every male contestant in Total Drama World Tour was eliminated by Alejandro. Miscellanious * Alejandro's last name is Burromuerto, as revealed in Slap Slap Revolution. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, it is revealed that this means "dead donkey". ** However, his last name is pronounced "Burromuertos" several times during Total Drama All-Stars. * Alejandro is one of three characters to have had their IQ revealed, the others being Izzy and Noah. His IQ is stated to be 163. * Alejandro has started off the most amount of songs in Total Drama World Tour, with 7. ** These songs are Lovin' Time, its reprise, Rowin' Time, Sea Shanty Mix, Condor, This Is How We Will End It, I'm Gonna Make It, and Versus. * In Alejandro's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, it is stated that his favorite color is fiery red. * Alejandro is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. ** In Alejandro and Blaineley's cases, it's very likely they do not have tapes, given their individual conditions of entry into the show. * As revealed in Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro is six feet tall. He is currently the only contestant to have his height revealed. * Alejandro is one of the three contestants confirmed to be Hispanic; the others being Brody and Courtney. Production * Alejandro was eliminated first in 60 Club, due to TheNewGame wanting to make room for new manipulators.